


Double Up

by Kitty_Yoonmin



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Bottom Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Dildos, Dirty Talk, Dom Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Dom/sub Undertones, Double Penetration, Humiliation, M/M, Smut, Sub Mark Lee (NCT), Top Mark Lee (NCT), slight praise kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:01:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21977020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitty_Yoonmin/pseuds/Kitty_Yoonmin
Summary: Donghyuck takes complete control for the night. He knows what he wants; to be filled to the brim. And his boyfriend is gonna help him get there.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 1
Kudos: 155





	Double Up

**Author's Note:**

> Hello~ 
> 
> This piece of work is once again a threadfic i have posted on Twitter, and decided to also upload on here. This work is under the same conditions as the Nomin fic i uploaded just a moment ago; as it is a fic i have previously posted before, back when i wrote it as a BTS work, with Jimin and Hoseok. Some might not like the idea a re-using fics, but when all comes down to it, then i'm the one who made them in the first place, and i definitely wanted to re-use some of my old fics from another fandom, because i still personally like them. So incase you're one of the people who have actually read it before, then you can rest assured that i haven't stolen the work, i've just remodeled what i wrote about a year ago. <3 
> 
> As always, i have no beta reader, and i don't proof read, so any and all mistakes are mine. I hope they don't annoy too much. Always, please enjoy. <3

“Come on Hyungie,” Donghyuck whined, as he caressed Mark’s cheek in a loving manner, establishing eye contact with his lover, “I promise you won’t hurt me, okay? I know you’re worried about my little body, but Haechanie promises Hyung that it won’t hurt me, m’kay? It’s going to make Haechanie feel _so good_ and _so full_. Don’t you want to please your baby, hmm Hyung?”  
“D-Donghyuck,” Mark whined, as the younger’s small fingers played with his nipples, twisting and flicking them, pinching down hard every now and then, “Are you sure, Hyuckie? I’m just scared of doing something wrong. I don’t want to hurt you baby.”  
“Oh well,” Donghyuck sighed, letting go of Mark completely, “I could just go and ask one of the others to play with me. I’m sure they wouldn’t be scared of pleasuring their precious baby.”  
“Please don’t leave Hyuckie, I’m sorry – Hyung will try okay? Just guide and help hyung, so you won’t get hurt okay? Please Donhyuckie?”

That was all Donghyuck needed to hear. He knew just how to get his way, and Mark had always been the easiest when it came to him. Lying down on the bed, Donghyuck spread his legs apart, giving Mark all the access, he would need.

“Just put them inside, Mark-hyung,” Donghyuck said in a sultry voice, his eyes hooded as he looked up at Mark, “I already prepared myself. My little hole is so ready to be filled to the brim. I fucked myself so good with my fingers, my tight little hole getting all sloppy and ready. But Mark-hyung, my fingers weren’t enough- they’re too short, can’t reach far enough. But _those_ can, right Mark-hyung? So please, fill your little Haechanie up, okay?”  
“O-okay,” Mark moaned, as he grabbed the larger of the two dildos, and coated it with lube, “And you’re sure you can take them both, Donghyuck? I don’t want to hurt you, love.”  
“Mark!” Donghyuck whined, rubbing his boyfriend’s cock, trying to make Mark focus.

And Mark did. He placed the larger dildo at Donghyuck’s entrance, slowly pushing the object inside the younger man, biting his bottom lip at the sight of it all; the way Donghyuck closed his eyes and let the breath he had been holding out. One hand rubbing at his hardened cock, pleasuring himself; and the other gliding down his upper body, touching his soft skin and enjoying the feeling of it. Further down, Mark’s eyes were trained on the object slowly breaching Donghyuck’s entrance. The object was halfway in, his hole swallowing it up like it was nothing. The dildo was quite large, both in length as well as girth. Bigger than Mark himself, and maybe, just maybe slightly bigger than Jeno. If not, then close at least.

“O-oh, fuck,” Donghyuck moaned out, as the dildo was all the way inside of him, filling him up so nicely. It stretched his inner walls so deliciously, the bumps in the length gliding so well against his walls. He tightened his inner muscles up a couple of times, enjoying how they pressed against the large and hard object inside of him, “T-the other- the other one now. P-please, Mark-hyung!”

Mark just nodded, too dumbfounded to even answer. Donghyuck looked so unbelievably hot right now – down right sinful. He grabbed the other dildo; this one was slightly smaller – a couple of centimetres shorter and not quite as thick. In Mark’s eyes, it was still a large dildo and way too big for him, but he knew; for Donghyuck, it wasn’t that big. Placing the object at his other entrance, Mark began to push in immediately. One hand concentrated on moving the dildo inside his ass ever so slightly, fucking the younger with small motions; barely pulling it back before pushing back in – and the other hand focused on moving the second dildo in to his ass as well. Donghyuck was a whining mess. Mewls and whimpers left his lips in a constant stream, no coherent sound passing his lips. It didn’t take long before the second dildo was buried deep within Donghyuck’s entrance, sitting snugly right next to the first one.   
  
“You doing okay baby?” Mark asked, as he looked back up at his younger boyfriend, “You took both of those large dildo’s so well, swallowed them right up. Your delicious little hole just loves taking whatever we give you, doesn’t it?”  
“Mark! So good, Haechanie feels so good. So full. Can you be a good boyfriend, and fuck Haechanie, hmm Hyung? Can Hyung please Haechanie well, and fuck him deliciously with the two dildos inside my body?”  
  


Mark’s face reddened immediately. What little confidence in leading their sexual act he had gained from seeing the young writhe with pleasure was now gone. Donghyuck was back in control, and it was so hot. The way the younger could take charge, even when his hole was stuffed full. He wasn’t exactly a normal young man at that. Whenever Jaemin had his hole stuffed with two objects, he became an incoherent mess; whimpering, whining, writhing and drooling all over. He loved the feeling; the feeling of letting go completely, letting his mind shut down, and letting his boyfriend take care of him – trusting them fully. Not Donghyuck. Whenever Donghyuck saw a possibility, he would take charge. In their group, only Jeno and Renjun could control Donghyuck – the other three not so much. Sometimes Donghyuck would give them control, but not very often.

Mark grabbed both of the dildos – one in each hand. As he pulled the one in his ass out slightly, he pressed the other one further in. Then pushing the first one back into his ass, as he pulled the second one slightly outwards. Continuing this motion, Mark picked up his speed – fucking Donghyuck with both of the dildos. Every time one was pulled back, the other was forced back inside with a hard thrust. He was trying to recreate the movements of whenever they were fucking – something he would love to be doing right now. But that wasn’t what Donghyuck had requested.

“Doing so well, Mark-hyung,” Donghyuck moaned, as he started jerking himself faster, “Such a good boy for me, fucking me so good with the two dildos. You love fucking me like this, don’t you? You know I love them big, love taking two cocks up inside my body. Letting them stretch my ass oh so deliciously. Can you be a good little b-baby and come for me, hmm? Cum just like this, fucking me with two dildos, can you do that?”  
Mark whimpered, knowing that he wouldn’t be able to do so, “Oh, of course you can’t. I forgot how much of a bad little baby you are, never listening and doing as your told. Do you need Haechanie to help you? Too incompetent to figure it out on your own, huh? Need your dongsaeng t-to do it for you? P-pathetic.”

Mark was whining, tears streaming down his face. The comments hurt, but they also turned him on. His hard cock was throbbing, practically dripping precum for every word leaving Donghyuck’s lips.   
“Please Hyuckie, please h-help hyung come. Need it so bad, Hyuckie. Please let hyung fuck you, please.”  
“Once you’ve made me cum, I will let you fuck my sloppy little hole. Useless babies don’t deserve tight spaces. They get what is left over. Isn’t that right, Hyung?”

“Y-yeah Hyuckie.”  
  


Concentrating at the task at hand, Mark began moving the dildos in Donghyuck’s ass harder and faster, knowing how Donghyuck liked it. To say he had become slightly desperate to cum himself would be the understatement of the century.   
“So close, baby, please. Just like that. O-oh, oh f-fuck!”

Donghyuck tightened up once again, his orgasm flooding his body, and shooting out of his spent cock in white ropes. His thighs were shaking at the intensity of the orgasm, loving the feeling of the two objects still moving inside of him. They stilled shortly after though, as Mark pulled them out of his body, looking up at Donghyuck expectantly.   
  


“Can I fuck you now, Hyuckie? Please?”  
“Come here Hyung, fuck Haechanie like the good little boy you are.” Donghyuck moved his hand down, and spread his cheeks open, letting Mark see his abused hole clearly. Letting out a whimper, Mark moved forward and all but forced his hard cock inside the younger.   
“Fuck, so good Hyuckie. Love your sloppy hole so much, takes me in so well. Moan for me, please?”  
“Mark!” Donghyuck screamed, as the older started moving his hips at a fast pace; chasing his orgasm like a madman, “F-feels so good. Keep going, Mark-hyung!”

“So close Hyuckie, s-so close!”

It didn’t take long before Mark’s orgasm arrived, spilling his seed inside the younger. The feeling of warm seed shooting up inside of him almost made Donghyuck purr. He loved this part.

“You did so well for me today, Mark-hyung,” Donghyuck said, as he stroked the elder’s hair, smiling up at him contently.  
“I love you so much Donghyuck. So, so much.”  
“Love you too, Hyung. Now get off of me and start cuddling me – I know you want to.”  
  


Mark let out a tiny squeal as he pulled out of the sloppy and soaking wet heat. It didn’t take long before he had captured Donghyuck in a large bear-like hug, keeping the younger close to his body. Mark had always been a cuddler after sex. He didn’t need much aftercare, didn’t need much reassurance. He just needed to cling himself to something, quite like a koala, and then sleep. Donghyuck found that adorable.Sli

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed that! As always, kudos and comments are highly appreciated. As mentioned above, i have begone posting threadfics on my Twitter, so if you're interested in reading those then come follow me, maybe send a dm and say hi - I'm open to anything :) If people are interested, i might continue posting the threadfics on here once they're finished, so please, let me know what you think. <3
> 
> Twitter @ petitediminie


End file.
